Un veela adelantado
by sagiie
Summary: Quien sabía que el encuentro entre un pequeño Draco y una pequeña Hermione cambiaría sus vidas para siempre...Oneshop


**Esta es una pequeña historia que escribí hace un tiempo inspirada en otra que es de mis favoritas que leí hace unos años espero que la disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla**

 **Un pequeño veela consentido**

Narcissa Malfoy de soltera Black era una de las mujeres más hermosas y sofisticadas del mundo mágico, cuando la veías no podías apartar la mirada y sorprenderte de su elegancia pues al caminar parecía que más bien se deslizara como si el mismo suele fuera indigno de ser pisado por la suela de sus zapatos, pero ahora lo que inspirada no era precisamente admiración sino temor, brujas y magos se apretujaban por quitarse de su camino en la calle del callejón Diagon, sus ojos celestes parecían que por sí solos podían hechizarte pues tenían un brillo casi maniaco y era cuando recordaban que era una Black después de todo, con un movimiento de su varita convoco a su patronus un halcón y envió el mensaje a su marido quien ya debía haber sentido su estado de animo

No encuentro a Draco me dirijo al mundo muggle a buscarle- dijo apresurada cruzando la barrera que separaba el mundo mágico del muggle no sin antes echarse un hechizo de ocultamiento sobre sí misma, lo último que quería era llamar la atención con su vestido azul índigo y capa negras, camino a ese extraño mundo siguiendo el delgado hilo de plata que solo ella podía ver el cual conectaba su anillo de bodas con el anillo de plata que llevaba su pequeño dragón en el dedo índice de la mano izquierda.

Después de 10 cuadras el miedo y la ira dieron paso al alivio cuando al otro lado de la calle en lo que parecía ser un parque muggle diviso la inconfundible cabellera rubia platino de su pequeño dragón justo cuando el hilo plateado desaparecía al llegar a él, se detuvo jadeando doblándose por la mitad con las manos en las rodillas dejando al cansancio vencer después de su apresurada carrera, cualquiera que la reconociera sin duda se quedaría atónito por su comportamiento nada propio de una dama pero bueno había algo que le importaba más y eso sin duda era su hijo.

Con cuidado cruzo la calle para no ser arrollada por esas extrañas cajas que hacían de carruaje en este mundo y se acercó despacio hacia su dragón quien ahora que lo veía de cerca no estaba solo, sentada a su lado estaba una niña con el cabello castaño caoba trenzado vistiendo una camiseta rosa y unos pantalones azules que había visto vestidos a varios muggles más en su trayecto hasta ahí y que por el árbol en donde estaban recargados no había logrado ver antes y que a juzgar por su tamaño debía tener uno años al igual que su hijo.

Podía escucharlo hablándole a la niña muggle con entusiasmo

-Te lo digo el libro no sirve las imágenes no se mueven—dijo Draco dramáticamente—Anda hazme caso

-Mi libro es perfecto mi padre me lo acaba de regalar—dijo la niña en tono de listilla

-¡Madre! —chilló Draco cuando sintió su presencia, deshizo el hechizo rápidamente y salió de detrás del árbol- ¡Ella es mi compañera! -dijo en un tono demasiado serio para un niño de 6 años llevándose la mano derecha en un puño al corazón sorprendiendo a Narcissa quien por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba sin palabras—Dile madre que tiene que jugar conmigo, anda vamos a jugar compañera—levantándose jalo a la niña hasta que se levantó a su lado.

-No quiero jugar quiero leer mi libro—dijo la pequeña con las manos en las caderas y frunciendo el ceño agrego—Y deja de llamarme así tengo nombre sabes ya te lo dije

-Bien—respondió fastidiado su pequeño—Vamos a jugar compañera Hermione

-No quiero—dijo cruzándose de brazos

-¡Madre!—dijo su hijo dramáticamente recordándole a Lucius cuando se ponía de caprichoso—Dile que juegue conmigo—gimió

-Dragón calma—dijo despacio Narcissa—Por qué mejor no me presentas a tu nueva amiga…

-¡ MI Compañera!—interrumpió su dragón

-Soy Narcissa Malfoy la madre de Draco—dijo agachándose a su altura para sonreír a la pequeña

-Mi nombre es Hermione—dijo la pequeña tímidamente viéndola con sus enormes ojos castaños, si lo que su dragón decía era verdad, esta niña sería muy importante para el futuro de su familia por muy muggle que fuera eso no importaba pues ella sería todo para su dragón…

-Vamos a jugar, eres mi compañera tienes que jugar conmigo—interrumpió el hilo de los pensamientos de Narcissa su exasperado hijo

-No quiero—dijo cuando su hijo a jaloneo del brazo

-Vamos!

-Ya te dije que no—dijo la niña jaloneando para que soltara su brazo-¡MAMA!—grito y al poco tiempo una mujer menuda de 1.60 de estatura con la piel blanca y el cabella castaño del mismo color caoba que la niña recogido en una coleta llego presurosa

-¿Qué pasa cielo?—pregunto la mujer evaluando la situación y mandándole una mirada a Narcissa de Estos niños que correspondió con un asentimiento de cabeza

-Quiero ir a casa—dijo la pequeña Hermione con el labio temblándole

-Bien vamos hija…

-¡NOOOOO!—grito Draco y llevando el brazo que sostenía a la boda mordio con fuerza la muñeca izquierda de la pequeña

-¡DRAGON!—grito Narcissa sabiendo lo que ese gesto significaba para él, si algo le llegaba a suceder a esa niña su hijo moriría de un corazón roto

-AHHH!—Jadeo con dolor la pequeña Hermione mientras lagrimas silenciosas salían de sus ojos

-Ahora estamos casados nadie podrá separarnos—dijo Draco con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que Hermione jadeara con horror al ver sus dientes teñidos con su sangre, al ver sus lágrimas Draco soltó su brazo visiblemente desconcertado

-mami quiero irme—dijo Hermione poniéndose detrás de su madre

-¡NOOO! ¡ELLA ES MIA! ¡MIA! ¡MI COMPAÑERA! —y para el horror de Narcissa su pequeño dragón se echó al piso haciendo una pataleta completa con el rostro completamente rojo

-Dragón calma hijo—intento tranquilizarlo poniendo su atención en su hijo y perdiendo de vista a madre e hija quienes silenciosamente se alejaron de la penosa escena, pues Draco chillaba como un ave y gritaba y pataleaba levantando capa tras capa de tierra del suelo para cuando se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de la pequeña Hermione y su madre ellas ya se montaban en el extraño carruaje que no era tirado por ninguna criatura y se alejaban por el estacionamiento

-NOOOO!—grito Draco dándose cuenta demasiado tarde que su compañera se alejaba de él

-Dragón—intento consolarlo Narcissa cuando la abrazo por la cintura, le partía el corazón ver a su pequeño así de desconsolado

-Madre se fue—hipo su hijo

-No te preocupes mi Dragón te prometo que la encontraremos

-¿Lo prometes madre? —dijo viendo esos hermosos e inocentes ojos grises que tanto amaba, y a los que no podía negarle nada, después de tres intentos fallidos, años y años de dolor y depresión su dragón era su pequeño milagro y haría lo que fuera por el incluso aceptar a una pequeña muggle en su familia, eso ahora era lo que menos importaba y su prioridad era volver a poner una sonrisa en su pequeño rostro.

-Lo prometo

-¿pronto?

-Si mi amor pronto—dijo acariciando su mejilla y limpiando sus lagrimas

Un crujido se escuchó a sus espaldas

-En nombre de Merlín ¿Qué paso aquí? —dijo Lucius Malfoy mirando a su hijo llorando desconsolado abrazado por la cintura a su compañera quien también lloraba silenciosamente….

Hermione se sorprendió cuando al mirar la mordedura que le había echo ese niño rubio tan extraño y en vez de encontrarse con su piel destrozaba la herida ya había cicatrizado, trazo con su dedo índice de la mano derecha la fina línea plateada que los dientes habían dejado en su piel y jadeo con sorpresa al descubrir que no dolía y en cambio sentía un extraño cosquilleo agradable en su marca

-¿Todo bien cielo? —pregunto su madre desde el asiento delantero

-Si mama, todo está bien—respondió sintiendo una extraña sensación en el pecho cuando volteo hacia el parque que cada vez iba quedando atrás

 **2 semanas después**

Si hace un par de semanas alguien le hubiera dicho a Lucius Malfoy que iría voluntariamente al hogar de unos muggles no dudaría en mandarle un cruciatus, suspiro, eso era antes y como bien le dijo su amada esposa las cosas eran diferentes ahora, así que contando mentalmente hasta 10 toco la puerta del hogar de los Granger, unos sanadores en su mundo para hablar de su hijo, quien había estado inconsolable los últimos días padeciendo los inicios de un corazón roto por la separación de su pareja

-¿Puedo ayudarle? —abrió la puerta un hombre con el cabello negro y rizado solo unos centímetros más bajo que su 1.90

-Mi nombre es Lucius Malfoy soy el padre de Draco el muchacho que…

-modio a mi hija—termino el hombre lanzándole una mirada sospechosa con sus ojos castaños—¿Cómo nos encontró?

-Tengo contactos en el min… el Gobierno, he venido a ofrecerle mis disculpas a su hija en nombre de mi hijo—dijo cordialmente viendo como el muggle… padre de la compañera de su hijo lo evaluaba

-Soy Francis Granger, Adelante—dijo haciéndose a un lado dejándolo pasar a su hogar, rápidamente inspecciono el lugar dándose cuenta que a pesar de ser muggle parecía que eran una familia acomodada.

-¿papa, mami quiere saber…-se interrumpió la pequeña bajando por las escaleras dejando atónico a Lucius, en el recuerdo de su esposa había visto a una niña con el cabello caoba y los ojos castaños pero ahora la niña frente a él tenía el cabello tonos más claros que en el recuerdo, de un color miel y sus ojos, ¡Santo Merlín!, eran más claros ¡Dorados! lo que solo significaba que el proceso de vinculación era verdadero, pues cuando un veela marcaba a su compañera algunos rasgos en la pareja cambiaban queriéndose igualar al de su compañero, como el cabello de su propia esposa una vez castaño ahora era de un rubio parecido al propio, el cual había comenzado a cambiar desde que se conocieron el con 7 años y ella con 5, para cuando entro a Hogwarts a nadie sabía del cambio en su cabello y todo mundo pensaba que así había sido siempre, era por ello que todas las esposas Malfoy eran rubias o un tono parecido.

La pequeña lo observo con curiosidad bajando los últimos escalones mirando su bastón con el mango de la cabeza de serpiente para después volver a mirar sus ojos

Lucius suspiro en derrota, la poca esperanza que le quedaba por que esta niña muggle no formara un vínculo verdadero con Draco se esfumo por completo, este iba a ser un largo día…

 **Semanas después**

-¡Ven compañera juguemos con la pelota—Hermione suspiro exasperada pero ya acostumbrándose al tono que usaba el pequeño rubio, su ahora compañero de juegos y a esa palabra Compañera con la que solía llamarla cuando estaban a solas –Por favooor!—intento de nuevo esta vez no quedándole de otra que aceptar sabiendo que no la dejaría en paz.

-Está bien—al menos había usado un por favor y ya no la mandaba, está bien hasta ella sabía que eso era una mentira, no la quería mandar tanto como al principio, corrieron él sosteniendo su mano con una propia mientras que con la otra cargaba el balón que su padre le había regalado hacia un año, el cual jamás había usado pero desde que tenía un compañero de juegos bastante interesado en echar canastas estaba bastante usado, hasta llegar a la cancha de baloncesto para jugar a quien encentaba más canastas, en el cual ella apestaba y él parecía haberlo hecho toda su vida.

Jugaron por un rato, él como siempre llevando la ventaja pero en eso un tiro demasiado fuerte por parte del rubio fue a revotar contra el tablero para dirigirse hacia un árbol donde días antes habían descubierto un nido de un pájaro petirrojo, el ruido de la rama partiéndose la asusto, los pequeños bebes pajaritos iban a caer, y así sin pensarlo uso aquel extraño poder que juro a sus padres jamás usar, el cual los tenía atemorizados para impedir la caída de la rama, la cual se detuve suspendida en el aire hasta bajar de manera lenta al suelo, camino despacio hasta la rama caída y con lágrimas empañando su visión vio de manera borrosa el nido a salvo con los 3 pajaritos acurrucados

-Compañera—escucho al rubio hablarle a su espalda con una voz de sorpresa y ¿Admiracion?—Fuiste tu…

-¡NOOO!—lloro-¡NO FUI YO!—ahora su único amigo la odiaría por ser un monstro y así con lagrimas resbalándole por las mejillas corrió hasta su madre sentada al lado de la madre de Draco en las bancas

-No quiso hacerlo mami—hipo

-¿Qué paso cariño…

-¡MADRE! Hermione lo hizo detuvo una rama caída

-¿La detuvo...?—titubeo Helen Granger- ¡Hermione Que Hiciste!—Jadeo con horror, si alguien veía de lo que su hija era capaz estaría en peligro

-¿Dragón?

-Con magia madre ella es como nosotros…

Una hija de muggles, pensó Narcisa Malfoy con satisfacción, la niña tenía magia, sin duda pertenecía a su mundo

-Madre antes dijiste que ella no podía venir a la mansión porque era muggle pero ella tiene magia, quiero que venga a jugar conmigo aquí, PORFAVORRRR!—gimoteo su dragón -¿Por qué no la traemos aquí ella podría vivir aquí—Se maravilló con la idea

-Dragón cariño ¿Cómo te sentirías si alguien viniera y te llevara lejos de tu padre y de mí? Acaso te gustaría—trato de razonar

-Supongo que no me gustaría—después de un rato pregunto-¿Crees que ella se sentiría así?

-Así es Dragón, pero sin duda podremos invitarla a la mansión para que puedan jugar juntos—claro que después de tener una charla muy seria con los cuadros de la familia…

 **Conversaciones**

 **-** Entonces dice que mi hija es como ustedes una bruja—pregunto Helen a los padres de Draco quienes estaban sentados frente al matrimonio Granger en su sala de estar

-Técnicamente soy un mago, pero si su hija es como nosotros, no hay nada malo con ella—después de una demostración por parte de su esposa al levantar las tazas de té de la mesita de enfrente al matrimonio Granger no le quedaba de otra que creer en lo que decían

-Y ustedes quienes apadrinarla, ¿Qué significa eso? —pregunto Francis Granger muy serio analizando la situación

-Significa que deseamos ayudar a su hija a entrar en nuestro mundo, al cual ella pertenece, la ayudaremos a comprenderlo y a que no tema su magia sino a que la acepte—Continuo su dulce esposa sabiendo que estaba perdiendo la paciencia ante el matrimonio muggle—La casa Malfoy tiene gran influencia y que Hermione sea respaldada por ella significara un montón de puertas abiertas para su futuro, deseamos que se integre a nuestra sociedad

Como Hermione existen otros niños a los que se les llamamos nacidos de muggle, los cuales nacen de un matrimonio no mágico, a veces tardan más en adaptarse a la sociedad mágica y les resulta difícil, nosotros deseamos que su hija aprenda nuestras costumbres y a controlar su poder, nuestro ministerio suele ser muy estricto con aquellos que hacen magia enfrente de personas no mágicas—termino Narcissa omitiendo intencionalmente algunas cosas –Ustedes siempre serán sus padres, nosotros seremos sus guías

-Dejare la documentación para que tomen una decisión—dijo Lucius y sabía que si por el fuera les echaría un imperius para que aceptaran que ellos fueran los padrinos de la pequeña Hermione, quien ante el ministerio ya era una Malfoy, desde el momento en que Draco le mordió la muñeca se convirtió en una mujer Malfoy, ante los ojos de la magia estaban casados según las tradiciones veela de su línea de sangre, su nombre ya aparecía orgullosamente en líneas doradas al lado del de su hijo en el tapis de su árbol genealógico, ante el ministerio también era una Malfoy ahora solo faltaba que sus padres aceptaran que fuesen ellos los padrinos de su hija, era imperativo que fuese un mutuo acuerdo no manipulado para que el vínculo de padrinos-ahijada fuera verdadero, y asi que fuesen ellos sus representantes legales en el mundo mágico

Así al ser ya su nombre Hermione Jane Malfoy y ellos sus tutores legales nadie dudaría del linaje de la niña, era imperativo ponerla a salvo

Al día siguiente el matrimonio Malfoy salía de la casa de los padres de la compañera de su hijo luciendo sumamente satisfechos, ellos habían firmado el documento, su hija sería educada con las costumbres mágicas y cuando se llegase el tiempo de ir a Hogwarts nadie pondría en duda que Hermione era una Malfoy

 **3 años después**

Hermione se preguntó no por primera vez porque su "madrina" Narcissa Malfoy la obligaba a acompañarla a esas horribles horas del té con ella, después de saber que había más como ella se había dado a la tarea de tratar de aprender todo sobre el mundo mágico al que ella había nacido para pertenecer, horas y horas de estudio gracias a los tutores que se habían contratado para ella y Draco y otro montón de horas de estudio aprendiendo sobre etiqueta con la sra Malfoy para esto, puso los ojos en blanco mentalmente, las otras chicas en la habitación eran tan aburridas solo hablando de moda hasta que un tema llamo su atención

-Deseo que ya se llegue el tiempo de ir a Hogwarts muero por saber a qué casa perteneceré—dijo la chica llamada Millicent

-No seas tonta Milli, Slytherin es la mejor casa ninguna otra vale la pena un pensamiento, Verdad Hermione, todos sabemos que iras a Slytherin toda tu familia ha estado ahí—dijo la fastidiosa llamada Pansy, quien desde que las habían presentado hace un par de semanas cuando la hora del té había sido en la mansión Malfoy y ella introducida a la sociedad como la ahijada de Narcisa y Lucius no había dejado de insistir en que la volviera a invitar para estar con Draco, hizo una mueca, como si fuera a dejar que eso pasara

-Creo que cualquier casa estaría honrada de tenerte Millicent, el sombrero sabrá ponernos en la casa adecuada según veo nuestros mayores atributos en nuestras personalidades-dijo Hermione en tono neutral y diplomático como Narcissa le había enseñado—Ahora no debemos preocuparnos por ello aún quedan un año para ir a Hogwarts—termino sabiendo muy en el fondo que como Pansy había señalado todos los Malfoy habían ido a Slytherin y ella ante el mundo mágico era una también y no sabría qué haría si no quedaba en esa casa

Nadie había preguntado nunca por sus padres, gracias a que Lucius y Narcissa habían dicho simplemente que ella era una Malfoy, lo suficiente lejana para ser una pero no lo suficientemente cercana para que ella y Draco no pudiesen comprometerse, su explicación había sido que todo era por su seguridad

Semanas antes del inicio de Hogwarts

Hermione se encontraba en su recamara en la mansión Malfoy donde algunas veces se quedaba a dormir cuando escucho la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose rápidamente

-¿Hermione? —escucho susurrar a la voz de Draco

-¿Qué sucede? —dijo incorporándose en la cama y encendiendo la lámpara al lado de su cama-¿Qué vienes cargando?

-una sorpresa para ti—dijo poniendo en la cama una canasta y sentándose a su lado-Ábrela

Haciendo justamente eso jadeo sorprendida cuando miro su contenido

-¡Es el gatito! —dijo tomando en sus manos al pequeño gatito naranja de la canasta—Gracias Draco—dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que ambos enrojecieran

Con un encogimiento de hombros Draco le paso un brazo por los hombros

-Te gusto cuando le viste en la tienda, pero aún era pequeño para ser separado de su madre así que volví por él, ¿Cómo lo llamaras?

-Crookshanks—le contesto mirando con ternura a la péquela cría mitad gato y mitad kneazle

-No debes temer mi compañera, aunque quedemos en casas separadas siempre estaré ahí para ti—dijo serio—Aunque no estaría mal que quedaras conmigo

-Todos dicen que los Malfoy siempre van a Slytheryn pero Draco ahí nunca ha ido una hija de muggles despues de todo no soy una verdadera Malf…

-Hermione eres una Malfoy—la interrumpió Draco—Nunca lo dudes

-Gracias Draco

-Ahora duerme-dijo dándole un beso en la frente

Y semanas después cuando el sombrero gritó Gryffindor ante la mirada de sorpresar de todos, camino con valentía a la mesa de los leones sentándose al lado de unos niños pelirrojos quienes comenzaron a aplaudir y lanzar gritos de bienvenida como a todos los otros seleccionados en su casa.

Decidió que si el sombrero la había colocado ahí era por algo, dejando de poner atención busco con la mirada a Draco quien la miraba desde su mesa encogiéndose de hombros y guiñándole un ojo, suspiro sintiéndose aliviada de que no estuviese enfadado, pues sabía cómo se ponía cuando dejaba la mansión para ir con sus padres a casa y pasaban semanas separados

-Disculpa ¿está ocupado? —alguien le toco el hombro y miro al niño parado a su lado a quien parecía querer ocupar el haciendo a su lado

-Adelante—le dijo ella—Soy Hermione—se presento

-Harry—dijo dándole la mano y sonriéndole

Y ese fue el inicio de su amistad…

Y desde la mesa de las serpientes cierto rubio fruncía el ceño ante la cercanía del chico Potter a su compañera sin saber que gracias a ella se formaría un vínculo verdadero de amistad entre los tres que más tarde sería crucial para la caía de cierto mago innombrable…

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
